Mia Minus Michael
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Chapter 6 is now uploaded! Genovia equals Mia minus Michael! This equation does not add up for Mia's heart. Will Grandmere have a surprise in store? Please R&R!
1. Genovia

Disclaimer: I do not own The Princess Diaries movie or book, or anything pertaining to it or any of the characters.

A/N: Please leave a review, I LOVE feedback. I am basing my fic off of the movie.

Mia took a deep breath and followed Joe into her castle in Genovia for the first time, ever.

She still could not believe any of what had happened. "I can't believe I have my own castle! What sixteen year old has their own castle?" Mia thought just before she stepped into the foray of the huge, old castle.

Gasping, she looked upward to find 40-foot ceilings with carvings everywhere.

"Are all the ceilings this high?" Mia asked Joe. 

"No. Just the entry's ceiling, although, the others are quite high as well. Some of the ceilings are even overlaid in gold. You'll see an example of this in the sitting room downstairs" Joe answered.

Mia turned around and saw her Grandmere enter, followed by her mother.

Susan stopped and stared. Then she glanced over at Mia and shook her head. "Wow!" she mouthed.

Mia just smiled at her mother and followed Joe upstairs to what would be her own private suite, as Joe put it.

Grandmere assured Mia that she would see her downstairs later for a spot of tea, and that she would show Susan to her set of rooms.

Nodding, Mia continued up the staircase after Joe.

"Here we are, Princess Mia" Joe announced as he flung a set of double doors open.

For the second time in less than two minutes Mia gasped again. "Joe, this is incredible!"

"Only the best for our Princess" Joe answered.

"Wow" was all Mia could say as she took in the room's gigantic size and amazing luxuriousness.

The ceilings were impressively high, the walls were painted Mia's favorite shade of blue, there was a writing desk, a vanity, a humongous feather bed with a canopy and there were more doors leading into rooms Mia had yet to see.

"Where does that door lead to, Joe?" Mia asked as she walked toward one of them.

"Your bathroom" Joe answered.

A woman, who Mia had not noticed standing there, hurried and opened it before Mia could do it herself.

Smiling at Mia, the woman, or rather the woman-child stepped back and smiled broadly at Mia.

Forgetting the bathroom, Mia turned to Joe and waited for him to introduce her.

"This is Allison. She will be your personal assistant" Joe told her.

"Meaning?" Mia asked.

"She will help you fasten your gowns, help you get ready for parties, be a companion, and just generally assist you. You will also have a secretary. And there will be maids who take care of your rooms." Joe answered her calmly.

"Rooms?" Mia asked again.

"Your bathroom, bedroom, and your sitting room" Joe said as he gestured at another door across the room. Your sitting room also has a door that leads into the hallway."

Mia smiled at him. "Thank you, Joe."

"You're welcome, Princess Mia. Someone will bring your trunks up later. Allison will unpack them for you" Joe said and then he vanished, leaving Mia alone with Allison.

Turning to Allison, Mia smiled. "Hello. I'm Mia."

"Hello, Princess Mia. It's so nice to meet you" Allison answered primly.

"Please, just call me Mia. I want us to be friends" Mia told her.

Allison broke into a huge smile. "I will, Mia. I so want us to be friends, too. There aren't very many girls our age around here."

"How old are you?" Mia asked.

"I'm seventeen" Allison answered with another big smile.

"I'll be seventeen in a few weeks," Mia said excitedly.

"I know. You'll have a grand party I'm sure." Allison answered.

"At the mention of a grand party, Mia's thoughts immediately flashed back to the Grand Ball where Michael had kissed her for the first time."

Allison immediately noticed how quiet she got and her wistful expression.

"Missing someone already, Mia?"

"Yes, my boyfriend Michael, and my best friend Lily" Mia answered with a sigh.

"I'm sorry you miss them. But would you like me to show you around the castle and the grounds?" Allison inquired.

Mia smiled at her warmly. "That would be great, Allison!"

Allison smiled and headed for the door. "Come on, then!"

Giggling, Mia grabbed a ponytail holder and followed Allison out of the room.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? This is my first Princess Diaries fic. Please leave a review. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	2. A tour of the gardens

Disclaimer: I do not own the Princess Diaries Movie, books or any rights to them or their characters.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Mia asked Allison as they strolled through the royal gardens.

"No, I do not" Allison answered, with a wistful expression.

"Oh" Mia said.

"Is there someone you like?"

Allison didn't answer, just blushed and turned around to look at a rose.

Mia giggled. "Don't worry, you don't have to answer me."

Allison just smiled and continued on with her tour of the gardens.

"Can we pick these?" Mia asked her as she gazed at the abundance of flowers surrounding her.

"Of course. You can get some gloves, a basket, and some shears from the gardener. But you could always have someone pick them for you and arrange them. They will put them I your room also" Allison informed her.

"That's cool too," Mia said with a laugh.

"Well, there is still more to the garden but that's the basic tour. The garden is so large it would probably take a day or more to see it all" Allison said and waited to see what Mia would want to do.

"Thanks. I'm ready to head back to the house then" Mia told her before turning around and walking back toward the house.

Allison quietly followed her until they were back inside. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Mia?" 

"I don't think so. Why don't you go do whatever it is that you would be doing if I wasn't here?" Mia suggested.

"Thank you. If you need anything just call the number that is on your desk, upstairs. That is the number to my cell phone. That way anytime you need me, you can call me and I'll come immediately" Allison told her.

"Okay. Thanks" Mia said before continuing on her way.

"Finding herself in front of the parlor doors, Mia went in and found her Grandmere as well as her mother and Joe sitting there, having tea and chatting.

"Hello, Mia" Her mother said from her spot on the sofa.

"Hi, mom, Joe, Grandmere."

"Hello, Mia" Joe and her Grandmother answered.

"Would you like some tea, Mia?" Grandmere asked her.

"Yes, thank you" Mia answered somewhat primly.

After she had taken a seat next to her mother, a maid came forward and served her some tea.

"Thank you" Mia told her.

The women just nodded her head and disappeared quietly.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	3. Settling In

Disclaimer: I do not own the Princess Diaries movie, any of the books, or any rights to any of them, or anything pertaining to them or their characters.

After tea, Mia retired to her room to settle in.

"Supper is at seven o'clock sharp, Mia." Mia's Grandmother informed her, before she left the room.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll see you then." Mia answered.

After arriving at her room, Mia put up some pictures of her and Lily and her and Michael. Looking at her best friend and her boyfriends face made her want to cry. But instead, she picked up the phone and called the very familiar number.

"Hello?" Mrs. Matchkavitz said into the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Matchkavitz. Is Michael or Lily home? This is Mia."

"Hello, Mia. And no, neither of them is home. Michael is working and Lily is taping a segment of her TV show. Do you want me to have them call you back?" 

Mia sighed. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you. Bye." 

"Bye." Mrs. Matchkavitz said and hung up.

Mia listened to the dial tone, beeping forlornly, for just a minute and then hung up.

"It's like I never even left. Like everything's normal, but it's not. Michael's working and Lily's taping a segment of her show. But they are there and I'm here." Mia said with another long sigh.

Wiping away a few tears, that had managed to escape, she crossed her room and looked out the window. This window faced the garden and Mia saw her mother out amidst the flowers, carefully selecting some and putting them into a gardening basket.

"This is so hard." Mia whispered to herself sinking down into her desk chair.

Suddenly the door from the bathroom was pushed open and Fat Louie sauntered into the room.

Looking at Mia, he meowed and jumped into her lap. "Doesn't look like your having to hard of a time adjusting to your new life." Mia said with a laugh.

Fat Louie smelled like shrimp and he had been combed to a luxurious shine.

Purring, he stretched out in Mia's lap and rubbed his head on her leg.

"Okay, okay." Mia said laughing, and began to scratch his head.

After a few minutes of rubbing Louie she felt a little calmer.

"All right, Louie. I have work to do." She said, as she picked him up and set him on the floor.

Fat Louie just twitched his tail and headed off to his bed. It was a royal cat bed set up beside Mia's own bed.

Mia just rolled her eyes and got down to organizing her desk, to her liking.

Thirty minutes before seven, Alison lightly knocked on the door. "Mia?"

Mia looked up from the book, on Genovian etiquette, that she had been reading and replied, "Yes, Allison?"

"It's time for you to get dressed for dinner." Allison answered.

"All right. Thank you." Mia replied and stood up.

Allison nodded and left the room.

Mia walked over to her closet and opened the doors, and gasped, she could not believe her eyes. Her closet was humongous. There was not only plenty of shelf and hanging space, there was even a built in shoe rack.

Shaking her head, Mia grabbed a green dress and got ready for dinner.

Mia arrived downstairs promptly at seven o'clock.

Her Grandmother nodded approvingly at her dress choice and everyone took their seats.

"So, mom, I saw you picking flowers earlier. Did you find some good ones?" Mia asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Yes, I did. You have a beautiful flower garden, Clarice." Helen said.

"Thank you, but it's not just my flower garden. It is our flower garden." Clarice answered.

Mia smiled at her Grandmother and took a roll out of the basket on the table.

"So, Grandma, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Mia asked.

"We are going shopping. Your mother and you need more suitable clothing for functions and such. You can wear your regular clothes at the castle, but when we go out you both need to be properly attired." 

"Yes, Grandma." Mia answered.

Helen just smiled.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cusswords! Thanks!


	4. Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own the Princess Diaries movie, books, or anything pertaining to the movie, books, or any of their products.

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

Mia rolled over and groaned at the sunshine, shining directly in her face, and slapped her alarm off.

When Mia sat up and looked down trying to find her slippers, she saw that Fat Louie was awake and glaring at her from atop his bed.

"Sorry, Louie. You go back to sleep. I don't want to get up either, but today's shopping day with the Grandma. And you know what, Louie?" Mia continued as she got up and walked over to her closet to pick an outfit out for the day.

Louie just stared at her.

"Lily and Michael never called me back yesterday. Don't they miss me at all?" Mia moaned, pouring her troubles out to Louie.

Louie didn't make a sound and when Mia turned back around she saw that he had went back to sleep.

After a soft knock, Alison opened the door and smiled. "Whom were you talking to?" 

Mia blushed. " Fat Louie."

"Oh." Alison nodded as if she did not find this the teeniest bit strange.

"Don't you think it's weird that I talk to my cat, when he can't even talk back?" Mia asked with a small smile.

"No. Sometimes you need to talk to someone that won't talk back. They'll just listen and not have an opinion." Alison said with a nod.

"Yeah." Mia said.

"So, I came to tell you that your Grandmother wants you to come down for breakfast in thirty minutes and you will leave in about an hour." 

"Ok. Thank you." Mia said.

"Your welcome." Alison answered and then left quietly.

Mia liked that she was given her space even though she was _Princess _Mia. The staff was there if needed, but otherwise Mia could just be Mia.

Mia finished getting ready and then immediately went to the breakfast room and took her seat. Settling in, she took in the view outside the bay window. The breakfast room faced one of the many extensive flower gardens. This garden was mainly a rose garden with a rainbow of colors adorning it. 

A minute after Mia had arrived at the table, her grandmother showed up, followed, a second later, by Helen.

"You're early." Clarice commented with a small smile on her face.

Mia nodded and studied her Grandmother. Although her grandmother was not exactly a spring chicken, she still looked fairly young, she wore tastefully chosen clothing, and her makeup was just light enough to look nice. 

"So, where are we shopping at?" Helen asked Clarice.

"At my own private shop. We have clothes flown in from all over Europe and from America, from the best designers in the world.

"We will look over what is there and if they do not have your sizes we will order whatever you decide you like." Clarice explained.

"Oh. That's cool." Mia exclaimed.

Clarice smiled at her and turned to her breakfast. "We will leave directly after breakfast." Clarice announced.

"All right." Mia and Helen agreed.

After breakfast was finished, they were ushered out to a waiting limo, which took them directly to the store where the clothing collection was kept.

Mia immediately saw things to her liking and was soon loaded down with things to try on.

Helen was more reserved and took her time looking through the selections.

Mia tried on outfit after outfit, and modeled them for her mother and grandmother. Some she like and they didn't. Some they liked and she didn't, but many she liked and they also agreed so those went on the list. 

Some of the clothes were only a little bit to big, so Clarice decided that their seamstress would take them in, so that they didn't have to order a lot and wait a while for them.

Almost everything Helen tried on, she liked and it fit her, so they were soon finished.

Clarice announced that if they wanted they could go back to the castle and look through a catalog she had with suitable evening gown or they could go to the designers shop and pick their dresses out.

"Why do we have to have evening gowns?" Mia asked.

"Because there is a party in your honor tonight, so that the rest of our diplomats and such can meet the new Princess." Clarice answered.

"What do you want to do?" Mia asked Helen.

"Whatever your Grandmother thinks is fine." Helen answered.

"I think we should go in person." Clarice answered.

"All right, then let's go." Mia answered and they headed off to the designers.

A/N: So what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	5. Some More Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own the Princess Diaries movie, books, or anything pertaining to them or their products, or merchandise.

A/N: Here's an update! Thanks for the reviews! Please remember to REVIEW! 

Mia gasped when she walked into the designer evening gown shop. There were beautiful gowns in all shapes, sizes, and colors. 

"This is fantastic." Mia exclaimed as she flipped through some of the dresses.

"Well, if you will sit down. I will have Francesca prepare a fashion show for us." Clarice told Mia.

Mia grinned and went to sit beside her mom on a padded bench in front of a small runway.

Clarice went to talk to Francesca. "For both of them." They heard Clarice say. Francesca nodded and headed for the back of the store.

Clarice smiled as she walked back to them. "She is going to prepare a fashion show and show us gowns for both of you."

"This is nice." Helen commented to Mia.

"I know. I can't wait to tell Lily. She'll think it's so cool." Mia quieted after mentioning Lily. It made of her remember that neither Lily nor Michael had ever called her back.

A few minutes later the show started, one by one, girls and women strode down the runway showing off gorgeous gowns. Whenever Mia or Helen voiced that they like one, Clarice would nod her head at Francesca and Francesca would make a note on a pad of paper.

"What is she doing, Grandma?" Mia asked quietly.

"She is writing down what you two like, so that she can gather them up for us to buy after the show is over." Clarice explained.

Helen had also been listening and smiled excitedly at Mia.

Mia grinned back and turned to continue watching the show.

When they had seen a good number of gowns, Francesca came over to them and started talking to Clarice. After showing her the very long list, and getting Clarice's approval, Francesca sauntered away to fill their order.

"Come along." Clarice instructed.

"What about the dresses?" Mia asked.

"They will be delivered to the palace in plenty of time for you to choose one to wear to the party tonight." Clarice answered and led the way out to the waiting limo.

A/N: I know it's so short, but it's just a quick update. Hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	6. The Party

Disclaimer: I do not own the Princess Diaries movies, books, or anything like that.

A/N: Here's a new chapter! Please Read and Review!

Mia clutched an intricate pair of diamond earrings in her hand and stared at Clarice. "These are for me?"

"Yes they are. My Grandmother gave them to me when I was around your age and now I would like for you to have them." Clarice answered with a big smile.

Mia took a moment to study her. "Thank you so much, Grandmother."

Clarice smiled and patted her on the back. "I'll go and let the hairdresser finish fixing your hair now, dear."

"All right. I'll see you down there."

Clarice nodded and went out the doors, shutting them behind her.

Allison entered a moment later. "Did you need me to help you with anything, Mia?"

Mia shook her head just slightly, not wanting to mess up the hairdresser while she was working. "I think everything is good. Have the guests started arriving yet?"

"Yes, they have. I don't know how many were invited, but a good number are here already. Your mother hasn't gone downstairs yet either, though."

"Grandmother was just in here so I don't think I'm late or anything."

Allison shook her head. "No, you are not late."

Mia smiled and thanked the hairdresser after she had finished. The woman quickly gathered up her tools and exited the room.

Mia stood and faced Allison. "Do I look all right?"

"You look beautiful, Princess Mia."

Mia smiled. "Thank you. I hope I do."

She was wearing a ball gown that went to the floor. It was a satiny sky blue with crystals fixed all over it and she had white gloves that went to her elbows. The hairdresser had fixed her hair up on her head with various curls. All that was missing was Mia's tiara. That, Allison picked up from where it sat and carefully fixed it on Mia's head.

"Thank you, Allison."

Allison smiled and stepped back. "You are welcome. And I believe you are ready to go downstairs."

Nodding, Mia walked over to the door and exited the room.

Mia was a bit nervous about her grand entrance, but all went smoothly and soon she was dancing and mingling like she had been doing it her entire life. Growing tired of the constant conversation and the stuffy room, Mia moved over to her Grandmother and quietly asked her if it was all right to go out to the balcony and get some fresh air.

"In about ten minutes, Mia." Clarice answered and then went back to talking with a diplomat.

Mia danced with another person and then waited a few more minutes before making her way to the balcony.

Whenever she got outside, she spotted someone leaning against the rail, looking out over it. "I'm sorry" She started to say before the other person turned and she saw exactly who it was.

"MICHAEL!" Mia shrieked and flew into his arms.

Michael smiled and hugged her, then drew her face in between his hands and kissed her. "I missed you."

Mia smiled with tears in her eyes. "I missed you too!"

Michael laughed and said, "You can come out now, Lily."

Mia gasped and turned toward a tall potted tree that was beginning to shake as someone emerged from behind it. "Lily! You're here too!"

Lily emerged and picked a leaf out of her hair. "When you called us the other day and we missed it, we got to missing you so bad, that our mom called your mom and then she stuck us on a plane. We get to spend the whole summer with you!"

Mia smiled hugely and grabbed Lily in a hug while she squealed, "I'm so very glad you're here! This is so wonderful!"

Lily smiled and Michael sighed. "I'm here too you know."

Mia laughed and dragged them both into the party.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Please review even if it's just to say that you read it! Please keep them clean. Thanks.


End file.
